Ruby: A Different Path
by FriendlyCurse
Summary: What if Weiss wasn't the first person Ruby met in the forest? This is set in an AU and is not a RomCom.
1. Chapter 1

_Gotta find Yang... Gotta find Yang... Gotta find Yang..._

The forest wasn't silent but it _was_ irritatingly free of the sound of Yang calling for her. As she ran and called for her sister, Ruby made a mental list of people she had met that she would like to be partnered with... and those she would love to avoid. The mean yelling girl was high on the 'run the other way' list.

She fell silent as she sprinted between trees and listened for a familiar voice. Then she had a face full of fallen leaves and was being dragged back by her ankle.

"Pay attention, kid!" A harsh, unfriendly whisper came. She froze, glad Crescent Rose had become embedded in the ground in the fall or she might have swung at whoever was pulling her under the cover of a bush. "You almost got eaten!"

She refocused on the direction she had been running and saw that the shady section of trees was less shadow and more massive ursa. Eyes wide, she looked to the one who may have saved her life.

Carefully styled burnt orange hair accented indigo eyes but what might have been a handsome face was completely ruined with an arrogant expression. "It heard some noise to the west. Hold still and it'll be gone in a minute."

"What?!" Ruby protested only to have a hand quickly clapped over her mouth.

"Are you _stupid_?" He snapped quietly, glaring at her. "I don't care how big that weapon of yours is, we need more than the two of us to take on a Grimm that huge."

She ripped his hand away, instantly despising this guy. She did, however, match his volume. "If we don't do something it will attack others! Maybe someone who doesn't have a partner yet!"

She couldn't help but think of poor vomit boy...

"Not our problem or our mission." He shrugged. "We just have to get to the temple and back."

"_Seriously?!_ Where is your sense of community? Your concern for your team?!" Ruby demanded.

"As soon as I have a team, I'll let you know. Until then I just have to keep _you_ alive and I've done that successfully once already. The question is are you going to do more than complain for the rest of this mission?" He asked as he watched the danger lumber out of sight. Once it was clear he stood and started walking north.

Muttering to herself, Ruby followed and kept Crescent Rose ready.

By the time they got back to the cliffs things were even more tense. She had to admit he was a good fighter... too focused on brute strength but they worked well together because of it. When she could talk him into 'unnecessary risks', mostly by charging in whether he liked it or not, he made direct attacks that had a lot of power to them and distracted the opponent while she got in more strategic hits. As much as she hated him... Well, there were worse people she could be partnered with than Cardin Winchester.

At the end of the day they had the rest of the team and things... were much worse. She was now leader of team Rubies. RWBS... And the other three were all guys. Not particularly happy or friendly guys, either. Since teams traditionally shared the same room, curtains were hung around her bed for privacy and peace of mind. It didn't work. At least not for peace of mind.

The only thing they disliked more than having to answer to a girl was answering to a girl two years younger than them. Add to that the clear favor of a few important people and she could virtually feel the fury radiating from them. So much for making friends.

Of course she was sure it was just a matter of time before they saw her for the fun and friendly person she really was, she just had to prove that she wasn't going to take advantage of her position as leader! It was hard to tell what her teammates were actually like since they were too upset to really be themselves... but she was still sure it wouldn't be hard to get to know them and figure out how to get them working together better than any of the other teams!

"Cookies..." She grinned. A little bribery couldn't hurt and who could stay mad with a mouth full of chocolate chips?


	2. Chapter 2

Operation Cookie Bonding was not as successful as she had hoped. She sighed and brushed crumbs out of her hair. It was just a little too soon... They _did_ seem to enjoy the ones they ate, though.

Ruby trailed behind her team as they headed toward their next class, listening and trying to learn about them since they were much more relaxed outside the room. So far... she could only wish she had found Yang.

She perked up and fumed when she heard one make a lewd comment about a blonde girl. Fury and relief warred for control as she saw Yang heading her way with a big grin.

The guys quickly resumed a more acceptable line of conversation. Cardin practically strutted as he spoke. "I just can't believe I'm stuck dealing with a kid, a little _girl_! At least she'll probably go running home soon and they can find someone better and make _me_ team leader."

"Awww," Yang paused as she neared them and rested a hand sympathetically on his shoulder. "Sorry to hear about your misfortune. Lots of people are in the same boat, though. My sister got partnered with a huge jerk."

Ruby wanted to laugh, cry, cheer and hide under a rock all at the same time. Yang gave Cardin a shove and wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "If you want to beat him up I'll be glad to say he started it."

"You're not helping." She pointed out as she hugged Yang. "Do you like your team?"

"More than yours." She nodded. "These guys aren't getting you down, are they?"

"No! Of course not!" She forced a laugh and a smile that probably didn't fool her for a second. "They... aren't so bad once you get to know them... I hope..."

"Well, if they give you any trouble just send a message and I'll be here in a heartbeat to help, okay? I doubt you'll need more than a cheerleader, though." She said with an equally forced smile. Ruby didn't have to pretend so hard for just a moment as her love for her sister welled up. She was worried but knew what would help now was showing confidence for both Ruby and her teammates to see.

"Thanks. We better hurry or we'll be late, though."

Yang squeaked and darted back to her waiting team. Ruby glanced at her own to see Cardin ignoring her but the other two looking back appraisingly, almost as if seeing her for the first time. She forced a smile and tiny wave before rushing to get to class. Lead by example, right? If they wanted to be late she couldn't stop them but she wouldn't follow _their_ lead!

The days passed reluctantly, dragging by, and Cardin barely acknowledged her. The other two would only really talk to her when he wasn't around. Dove Bronzewing was alright but didn't have much of a sense of humor. He didn't really seem smart, either, but he had worked hard and was a great fighter.

Sky Lark was... nice? He was quiet and, well, weak. Not physically but he seemed like the kind of guy who would never really stand out on his own. He was a follower. She was pretty sure he was scared of Cardin. He didn't say it outright but she gathered he was embarrassed about being rude to her when Cardin was around but didn't seem likely to change.

She was still relieved after she wrangled the one-on-one conversations. Neither really had a problem with her, they just felt as if they had to follow Cardin's lead and since he refused to give her a chance, they had to pretend to have as little regard for her as he did. It left her with a dilemma, though. She was pretty sure they would side with her openly if she proved that she was stronger than Cardin... but... he was so insecure! She could already tell anything she did to prove she was better than him would cause irreversible damage to his ego and he'd hate her forever and ever and ever and he was her **partner** and they were supposed to _get along_ and "Aaarrrgggghhh!"

"Are you alright, Ruby?" She looked up to see Professor Ozpin watching her with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry.. I was just... ummm... I just don't know what I'm doing wrong." She sighed. "I've been trying so hard to be a good leader and get my team working together but they all just seem to hate me and even cookies don't help and that doesn't even make **sense** and they are all nice when the others aren't around, well, except Cardin, and _he_ won't even talk to me and I just don't know what to _do!_"

"I see." Professor Ozpin nodded, not quite hiding a smile.

"Can I just... transfer to another team? I don't have to be leader or anything... I think people will resent me as leader of _any_ team..."

"Perhaps you would have more luck talking to the Winchester boy away from school." He said thoughtfully, not even acknowledging her transfer request. "Men, especially young men, often have foolish notions that women cannot lead. Especially young women."

"Well, I'm not doing a very good job so far." Ruby pointed out glumly.

"You haven't even begun yet." He chuckled. "It won't be easy but that is part of what you must learn. The world is full of people like your team and getting used to handling them is one of the most valuable lessons you can learn. I have full confidence in you, Ruby. You have more strength than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks, Professor." She smiled but it was only half hearted. His confidence was appreciated and his advice sounded good but actually making it work... She dreaded the visit with the partner she would rather ignore.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know we don't really get along but I really want to at least try to get to know you better and I'm sorry about Yang being rude so I thought maybe we could go get lunch somewhere and talk?" Ruby blurted in what felt like a seriously awkward manner.

She could see Cardin weighing being stuck with her and getting a free meal. Finally he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

"Yay!" She grinned, though it faltered when he looked at her as if she had sprouted two new heads and a third arm. "Uhh... sorry."

"Have you noticed most team leaders tend to act with more decorum?" He asked snarkily as he began sauntering in the direction of town.

"Well, yeah... but I figure decorum, enthusiasm... Close enough." She proclaimed with a cheerful grin but again it fell away under his disgusted look. "...or ...not."

"This is exactly the problem, kid. You aren't taking any of this seriously. You may be designated as our leader but you're still just a little girl trying to hold things together with cookies and jokes." He glared at her and she felt like like a bug under those eyes.

"...but... cookies are good..." She protested weakly.

"It's not about the _cookies!_" He yelled, falling silent as they walked. They were almost to town when he spoke again. "We can't trust you. That's the problem."

"Of course you can trust me!" It came out louder than she expected. "I didn't choose to be leader and I don't intend to abuse it. I want us to be a real team that works together and that means we should all trust each other. Especially you and me. We're partners and have to trust each other with our _lives!"_

"You just don't get it, do you?" He sneered, turning down a side street. "You're a goodie-two-shoes little kid, little miss 'skipped ahead'. You'll do anything to have the teacher's approval."

"That's not true!" _Is it? _She wished there was more confidence in her protest. Of course she wanted the teachers to like her. She wanted _everyone_ to like her, who didn't?

"Really?" He turned to face her. "Prove it."

She stumbled to a stop, tensing as he reached under his chestplate... and retrieved a flask. He took a swig and held it out to her. She looked at it uncertainly, they were both too young to be drinking anything kept in a concealed flask.

"Want me to trust you or not?" He asked, the first traces of a smile appearing as she took it from him. Reluctantly she took a small sip and immediately began coughing as the sweet liquid lit her throat on fire. "It's pretty good if you can get past the burn."

"Y-yeah..." She said uncertainly, handing it back. After the fire subsided she was able to agree with more honesty, it had a really nice fruity flavor.

Cardin relaxed a little and motioned for her to follow, leading her to a garden wall behind an abandoned house on a hill. After getting settled and taking another drink he tossed the flask back to her.

Sighing unhappily, she sat next to him and took another small drink. She was expecting the burn and didn't cough this time but she made sure to drink less than him.

"I should have been the leader." He said bitterly after the flask had been passed a few times.

"I was just as shocked as you were." She sighed. "I didn't want to cause problems or upset anyone."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious." He shook his head. "You go out of your way to not upset people, to make everyone else happy. What has it gotten you, though? Are _you_ happy?"

"Well... No... But neither are you." She pointed out.

"The difference is I _will_ be happy and you will be everyone's doormat. You have to learn to let go of what everyone else expects you to be so you can be yourself without guilt."

She took a moment to consider and saw that he may have a point. She really did spend a lot of time worrying about other people...

Ruby jumped when Cardin grabbed a small stone and grinned at her. "Shhhh... Watch this."

She turned to look where he was pointing and almost fell off the wall - even the little sips had been enough to leave her dizzy! She focused and saw that from where they sat there was a clear view of a street through the branches of a line of trees. He paused for a moment before throwing the rock. It flew through the branches to land behind a person walking down the street. The startled man stumbled back against the wall of the building on the far side, looking around for the source of the noise but not thinking to look up at them. Cardin howled with laughter and she couldn't help but giggle. With her head all muddled as it was, the confused man's quick escape from the now silent street was funnier the more she thought about it.

"That... that was mean!" She managed between laughs. Somehow it was much funnier to watch the poor guy panic than she expected.

"Why?" He asked, looking at her. "He didn't get hurt and it got you to laugh. Where is the bad in that? At worst the guy will get where he's going faster."

"I suppose so." She nodded reluctantly. "But what if you hit him?"

"Oh, come on. My aim isn't that bad." He laughed, his cheeks now bright red from drinking the majority of the now empty flask.

"Do... do you really hate me as much as you say to people at school?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"I never said I hated you." He frowned wobbling a little as he turned toward her.

"Not directly, I guess... but the way you act and the things you _do_ say make it pretty hard to see it any other way."

"Well, I don't hate you." He said firmly. "I don't think you should have been made leader and you _can_ be annoying sometimes... but maybe you'll be alright."

She grinned. "Hey, I don't know anything about being a leader. We can't do anything about Professor Ozpin's decision but you are still second in command and I'm always happy to listen to suggestions."

Things started getting better after that. Once the alcohol started to wear off they got some lunch and talked more. She found out more about Cardin's past and why he could be a bit of a bully. Not that she could say as much to him without ruining the peace. He just needed someone to give him a real chance and maybe cookies for being nice... Well, probably not cookies. He just needed someone to pay attention to him since his parents really didn't. She couldn't help but pity him, she had been really lucky to have a loving family and Yang for support in hard times. Cardin had no one to turn to.

Once they got back to the room and the other two saw that they had reached some kind of understanding everyone relaxed. She still wished they were as close as some of the other teams but at least things were getting better.

Over the next week they worked on homework as a team, sparred, and she got to see a bit more of who they really were. Sometimes she could swear that they were younger than her as they played their immature games and let her in on pranks they were pulling. She stopped them from a couple that might have hurt people but most of the time it was harmless stuff that would just annoy or startle other students.

"Seriously, Ruby? Are you, like, ten or something?" Yang's voice next to her ear startled her enough to drop her water balloon.

"What?" She spun around to face her sister, the guys were around other corners waiting for members of another team to pass between them. "We're just having fun!"

"Last year you wouldn't have been ambushing people like this." Yang pointed out, looking at the bag of balloons hanging from her shoulder.

"Oh, come on. It's just water. Not even icy cold water or anything!" Ruby protested. She had talked the guys out of that.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" She asked with open concern. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine! Sorry if I'm not perfect and living up to your expectations." She said sharply. Yang had been busy with her own team and hardly ever saw her! How would _she_ know what had been going on? She might have loosened up a bit and started having more fun but it wasn't getting in the way of her schoolwork or anything. It might be childish but these silly pranks were bringing her team together and helping them develop a friendship.

"That's not what I mean!" Yang scowled, her concern turning to anger. "These guys are just-"

Water spray hit Ruby's face as a balloon dropped on Yang. Her sister suddenly looked like an indignant, half-drowned cat and she couldn't stop laughing.

Cardin dropped off the edge of the roof next to her and smirked at Yang. "I'd rather you not upset our leader. We're just out here having some fun. You can join us or dry off somewhere else, blondie."

Yang glared at them, spun around and stalked off amid Team RWBS' gales of laughter. Once the laughter faded Cardin mussed her hair. "You alright? She had no right to talk to you like that."

"Yeah, she just doesn't get it. I can't really blame her, though. I didn't at first either." She grinned at her team. "Thanks for standing up for me, guys."

"You'd do the same for us, wouldn't you?" Sky asked with a smile.

"In a heartbeat." She smiled. "Let's go get some cookies!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We should shpar!" Dove slurred, grinning.

"Not in that state, you don't." Ruby laughed from her place on the wall. Every Sunday they went to the garden wall to hang out and somehow Cardin managed to refill that flask most weeks. She had no idea how he managed it when he couldn't even buy the alcohol himself. After that first experience she took even smaller sips and stayed mostly sober. "Tomorrow, though."

"You just know you'll loooooooose!" Dove grinned.

"Yup. I'm **so** scared I'm going to wait until you have better coordination." She laughed, laying down and looking up at the clouds. After a few weeks of this and seeing that she wasn't going to turn them in for a little rule breaking, they had finally accepted her as a friend as well as leader.

Cardin laughed and pushed Dove over, laughing harder as the drunk boy flailed his arms and still fell over. "Hey!"

Ruby glanced over as Cardin shushed everyone and picked up an rock. The street below was usually quiet so it was almost surprising when they saw someone walking by. She grinned, wondering whether this one would scream at the sudden noise like that last lady.

Cardin wound up and threw the rock, striking the person on the arm. Ruby sat up as the person below grabbed their arm and looked around, dog-like ears flattening against their head. "I thought you had better aim than that! You hit someone!"

"No, I hit some_thing_." He smirked. "What are you all worked up about it's not like I hurt a real person."

"WHAT!?" She was off the wall in an instant and had punched him before she was fully aware of her intentions. "I don't know what kind of twisted jerk told you something like that but I better not _EVER_ hear you say anything like that again! Got it!?"

Dove and Sky stared at her, stunned. Cardin glared, ignoring the swelling around his eye that would soon darken to an impressive bruise. "Why are you so worked up? It was just a faunus."

"What makes you so sure they are different from us? There were some at Signal and there are a few at Beacon, when I've talked to them they have always been really nice but scared. Scared of being treated like _that_." She glared back, not giving an inch as he stood up and looked down at her just as defiantly. "You have no right to treat them like that and I won't stand by and let you."

"Yeah? What are you going to do?" He asked. "We've had some different experiences, kid. They may be more like humans than their ancestors but they ain't human. They're not as good as us."

"Not as 'good' as a guy who has no problem hurting strangers?" She huffed. "What would you do if I told you Dove was secretly a faunus, huh?"

"What?" Dove looked between them, confused and suddenly unnerved.

"He's not." Cardin said confidently.

"Are you _SURE_ he isn't hiding a tail?" Ruby pressed. "What if he was? Could you think less of him after getting to know him as well as you have? Huh?"

"How can you defend them after all the damage the White Fang has been doing?" He demanded, sidestepping her question.

"What, there aren't human criminals and extremists? Are those people _better_ just because they have different reasons for doing the same things?"

"I thought we could trust you." Cardin snapped.

"You _can_. You can trust me to keep harmless secrets, join in on pranks that are funny but not dangerous, stand by your side in a fair fight, risk my life to save yours, and defend innocent people. If you put innocent people in danger I **will** get in the way. You better remember that because it won't change."

Dove and Sky stood silently as the two argued and when Cardin spun and walked away, they wavered, took a few steps, then stopped and returned to Ruby. The unpleasant scene had left all of them tense and sober.

"Sorry about that, guys... I really didn't mean to hit him it just kinda... happened..." She sighed and sat heavily, only then realizing Crescent Rose was in her hands. She quickly put her weapon away and looked up at her unnerved teammates. "Sorry..."

"He deserved it." Sky said reassuringly as he sat next to her.

"I'd like to think if I did something that stupid you'd speak up." Dove agreed.

"Thanks. I meant what I said, though. I'll always be here for you guys if you need help. I know I'm probably not the best leader but I'll keep trying."

"You're a great leader, Ruby." Dove smiled and wrapped an arm around her, helping her up. "Let's go back to Beacon, alright? Cardin will calm down and realize you were right."

"Thanks, guys." She hugged the two and cheered up quite a bit after Sky slipped off and caught up a few minutes later with a box full of goodies from a bakery. No amount of unhappiness could stand in the way of a brownie swirl double chocolate chip cookie.


	5. Chapter 5

"You again, Red?" She spun around to face the owner of that voice.

"You again, Torchwick?" He grinned and motioned for his followers to attack. _Shouldn't have run off without the guys.._ She berated herself as Crescent Rose appeared in her hands. _Let's split up! Great idea, Ruby..._

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Torchwick said casually as he leaned against a lamppost and watched her take in her situation. She was badly outnumbered and surrounded. "Of course if you stayed in school like a good little girl and didn't sneak around in the middle of the night this sort of thing probably wouldn't happen

_Stupid Cardin_... She spun Crescent Rose and fired a shot in the air before wading into the crowd of thugs with her weapon flashing in the moonlight. Cardin hadn't returned to the dorm after she hit him. Or the next day. They sent messages to his scroll but there was no response. Ruby was sure he would answer if she apologized but she had no intention of doing that. She wasn't sorry and had no reason to be. While all the other students were getting ready for bed, the remaining members of Team RWBS were planning a search of the town.

When the coast was clear they headed in to town and split up to check all the most likely places... then the less likely. She stumbled across these guys loading crates from a warehouse into a van and well, now all she could do was hope someone in her team heard the shot and came running. They had a _lot_ more people around than usual and probably wouldn't want her telling anyone about this location. For every person she knocked out of the fight there seemed to be four more to step up!

Eventually her luck ran out and she felt a white hot line of pain across her back. She stumbled in that moment of distraction... then she was moving fast though her legs were still.

"What were you _thinking?!_" Cardin demanded as he ran. She watched the receding crowd of enemies over his shoulder, all of them falling away as a piercing whistle cut through the air. They turned a corner and he slowed a little bit. "Were you seriously alone on this side of town this late at night? Do you have a death wish?"

"Had to find you." She gasped, the adrenaline wearing off enough for her to start feeling pain. A lot of pain.

He didn't say anything else or stop running, just paced himself until they reached the hospital. The rest of the night was a blur, though she did remember hearing the word 'stitches' a few times. She woke on her stomach, her head clouded with painkillers and Cardin asleep in the chair next to her. She tried to sit up but the sudden agony in her back made her gasp and drop back. Craning her head, she was able to see Dove and Sky in chairs next to Cardin and on the other side of the bed...

"That will be quite a scar."

"Hi, Professor Ozpin." She squeaked.

"While I am glad you care enough for your team to seek out one who has gone off to pout over a black eye, I do wish you had thought to request help from the other teams if not the teachers." He said with a small smile that stood in stark contrast to his disappointed tone.

"I... didn't think anyone else would want to get involved." She sighed and dropped back on her pillow. "It was our problem... my fault. I lost my temper."

"Everyone loses their temper sometimes and I doubt you would strike a teammate for something trivial... If it will make you feel better I can arrange for you to speak to a counselor about anger management." He offered.

"No, I provoked her." Cardin said quietly. "She didn't overreact or hit me for no reason. Don't hold her responsible for this."

"She is the team leader," Professor Ozpin pointed out. "The safety of her team _is_ her responsibility. She injured you and endangered the others by bringing them alone to the city after dark."

"Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea," Cardin scowled. "But no one is perfect. She made a mistake and it looks to me like she's paying for it. Leave her alone... Sir."

"Indeed." He said with a satisfied smile. "Ruby, you will be held here for at _least_ three days while your back starts healing. No sparring for a month after that. Your teammates will bring your homework and lecture notes. Remember these days well, Ruby. You were lucky to escape with only twenty eight stitches. The police will be by soon as well. They are hoping you remember who attacked you and where."

"Cardin?" She asked uncertainly. He had been there... He had seen.

"Sorry, I'd been wandering around lost in thought. I just heard your gun and headed that way. I didn't care about anything but getting you out of there." Cardin said with a shrug. Something in his tone bothered her but she let it slide.

"I remember everything." She sighed.

"Good. I should get back. I hope you heal quickly and feel better soon, Ruby." Professor Ozpin smiled and slipped out.

The others had woken up while they were talking and crowded closer.

"Sorry we couldn't get there in time, Ruby," Dove said, taking her hand. "We tried..."

"I know." She smiled encouragingly. "I shouldn't have suggested we split up. Next time we have to find something we'll at least have two together."

"You guys didn't need to try to find me. I just needed time to think." Cardin sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"You should have answered your scroll." Ruby tried to hide her frustration but she knew she didn't quite succeed.

"What's the point of getting away to think if you can't get away?" He snorted, shaking his head. "I turned it off."

"We were worried..." Ruby said softly. "We figured you'd be gone that night but you didn't come back for classes..."

"I... was debating whether to come back at all." He admitted after a moment. "You demanded I forget something I was raised believing, something I knew to be true. You had no right. At least that was how it seemed at first."

"You're staying, right?" Dove pushed.

"Yeah." He said, looking around with his more familiar arrogance. "You guys are clearly hopeless without me."

Ruby smiled and the others laughed. "Hey Dove, Sky... would you go let my sister know where I am?"

"Sure." Sky grinned. "We'll be back later."

Once the door was closed she looked back at Cardin. "What really happened? I can tell when you are lying. You weren't just wandering around and happened to hear the fight... Why were you there?"

He sighed and sat back, studying her carefully as he debated whether to answer or not. Once she got to know him, Cardin was like an open book.

"I know someone who works with them. They offered me a job and I was considering it. Then you showed up and... well, the job isn't likely to be available now. I'm going to keep saying I have no idea where exactly I was and I won't even positively identify Torchwick if you finger him... They will let this go as long as I keep my mouth shut and mind my own business from now on. If I let any of it be known they _will_ find out and I _will_ be killed."

"What about me?" She asked. It really bothered her that he would cooperate with those people.

"They already want you dead from the look of it. By the time the officials get there they will find a spotlessly clean warehouse so it won't do any good. You do have a chance, though. You were injured enough to land you here and I don't doubt they know where we are. Tell the police nothing and don't go looking for revenge. Ruby... If you stay out of it they will forget about you."

"I don't think I can, Cardin..." She shook her head. "They hurt people and it's not some small-time thing."

"You're right!" He snapped, standing. "It's _not_ small-time and they _do_ hurt people! Look where interfering got you! We're _students_, Ruby, not hunters! What's the point of all this work if you're going to throw it away and get yourself killed before graduation? Let the full-fledged hunters handle this!"

She didn't answer, not liking his logic but knowing he was probably right.

"Whatever." He growled. "I'll see you at Beacon if you don't get yourself killed first."

She sighed and buried her face in her pillow until she heard a familiar sound that brought a smile back to her face.

_**"Ruuuuuuuuuuuubyyyyyy!"**_ Yang's voice echoed through the halls, quickly followed by a scattered chorus of shushes from nurses.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nothing?"

"No, sorry." Ruby hated lying and the incredulous policeman certainly didn't believe her.

"Your headmaster said you remembered everything." He said pointedly.

"Yeah... but that was yesterday. The painkillers they have me on make everything fuzzy and most of what happened in the last couple of days feels like a dream. I can't be sure how much is real memories anymore." Partial lies, at least. She did feel fuzzy but remembered Roman Torchwick's smug amusement and exactly where that warehouse was located. The number escaped her but she could describe the area well enough for them to get there.

"Very well," he sighed, clearly disappointed. "If you remember anything please let us know, Miss Rose."

"I will. I'm really sorry." That much she didn't have to lie about. She hated this so much. She wanted to go after that guy before he hurt anyone else but Cardin was right. It was her job to learn how to handle Grimm and people like him - she wasn't prepared to fight him yet.

The annoying drugs dragged her down again into a troubled sleep.

"Hello, Red." The voice ripped her out of sleep and she tried to roll away. Close... He was _so close._.. "I think we need to have a little chat."

Opening her eyes took monumental effort. She gasped but couldn't seem to get her tongue to work. Her limbs felt distant and impossibly heavy.

"Yes, it will be mostly one sided." He smiled with infuriating satisfaction as she struggled but moved little more than her eyes. "You are a bit more feisty than we expected. Troublesome. It seemed wise to make use of that IV drip to keep you still. The paralysis will wear off eventually. I've been informed that this hospital stay has brought you to your senses but I think a little more clarity is in order." He leaned closer, the scent of cigar smoke and peppermint filled her lungs. "We both have a reason to live. _You_ have quite a few reasons to live without interfering with my business. Yang Xiao Long, Cardin Winchester, Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing to name a few. We know who they are, we know how to find them and if you give us reason, we _will_ kill them. Starting with your sister. Are we clear?"

She felt a tear escape and he nodded. "Good. If it makes you feel better, we only kill when we have to. If people don't fight us or get in the way, everything is considered to be going according to plan. Go to school, read your books, kill off the Grimm and don't worry about us. Hopefully this is the last time we meet. Nice talking to you, Red."

She listened to him stroll casually out of the room. All she could do was lie still and cry. He could have killed her. It would have been so easy for them to put poison in the drip instead of something to paralyze her. Rage warred with terror through the long night. She had to _do_ something! They would be watching... If she did anything they would kill Yang! But Yang was a great fighter and with a bit of warning she could take care of herself, and she had her team! They weren't likely to go for a fair fight, though...

Ruby was briefly glad for the paralysis. She was sure if it hadn't been holding her down she would have brought nurses and doctors running. In her head she screamed and wailed and threatened but there was no way any of it would do any good. When she finally calmed down she felt drained and too tired to care about anything. She was tired of everything, so very tired and ready to just start a new life on a fishing boat somewhere.

She had hoped sleeping would make her feel better but it didn't. She woke feeling lethargic but able to move again... not that she could think of any reasons to do that. They said her back was healing perfectly and she would be up and about shortly. It didn't matter.

Her team brought books, lecture notes and homework but even their debates and good natured bickering didn't make her feel better. Only Cardin had the pained look of understanding. She didn't have to tell him what happened, he knew. From the haunted look in his eyes she was pretty sure he had a similar visit.

The other two were surprised at how subdued they were but didn't try to push them to talk about it. Ruby just did her best to get through the assignments so everyone would leave her alone. Once they had finally returned to the dorms she turned her attention to the future. To what needed to be done when she could move freely again.

"Don't."

She jumped a little at the sudden sound and looked up at Cardin. "Don't _what?_ Lay here? I can't do much else."

"I may be a bit self-centered but I'm not stupid." He sneered. "I know that look and I know people like you... so... Don't."

"No idea what you're talking' about." She closed her eyes, the only polite form of dismissing company she really had.

"Don't do that, either." He snapped. "You aren't like the rest of us, kid. You aren't at Beacon for fame, wealth, or power. You are there to help people. You're there to be a hero."

"So?"

"So _don't_." He said sharply again, moving to sit next to the bed. "I can see those stupid 'hero' wheels of yours turning. You think you're endangering people you care about and having evil people like that roaming around eats at that overdeveloped sense of justice of yours. You are trying to figure out a way to distance yourself and do whatever you can to take out as many as you can on the way down."

She opened her eyes and stared at him, shocked at his painfully accurate summary of everything she had been thinking about since Torchwick's visit.

"Don't."

"But... I have to. I can't live with this hanging over me! Over all of us. I have to do something!" She insisted, tears threatening again.

"You do and they win. Even if you succeed." He shook his head and sighed. "I swear you can be so stupid sometimes... Ruby, if you take them on they will put all their effort into taking you out. Fully trained you would be a force to reckon with but if they can get rid of you early on, before you become the hero you want to be, it will be a favor to every criminal that would rise in what would have been your lifetime. You have to let them go for the greater good. Don't take a true hero from a world that needs all they can get."

She watched him silently for a few minutes, taking in his unexpected speech. That was really how he felt? Finally she settled on something to say. "Why are you at Beacon?"

His gaze dropped to the floor. "I'm not like you. When I saw hunters, I didn't see heroes... I saw powerful people. People who could do what they wanted and no one could stop them. That was what I wanted."

"Is it still what you want?" She asked. She had figured power was his driving force but it was still a little disappointing to hear him say it.

"That's part of what I was trying to figure out when you came looking for me. I still don't know." He admitted unhappily. "All I know is that I don't want you sacrificing yourself for no reason and that is exactly what would happen if you go against them. Please... don't."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't live in fear!" She blinked back tears angrily, so frustrated she wanted to scream but that wouldn't do any good, either.

"Graduate." He said firmly. "With honors. Become an unstoppable force first... then act against them with your team by your side."

"I couldn't ask them to risk their lives..." She said bitterly. Honestly she wasn't sure they could be convinced to stand against potentially impossible odds. They were nice enough but not exactly the most brave people she'd ever met.

"It doesn't have to be your current team. Just don't go alone." He stood and his expression went from concern to his usual arrogant smile. "See you at school, huh?"

"Yeah..." She sighed and buried her face in her pillow again.


	7. Chapter 7

Moving was bliss.

She had finally been released with strict orders to take it easy and a regimen of exercises to make sure she healed properly without restrictions in her movements. Low level pain was a constant but it was better than lying in a bed forbidden to even stand up.

Cardin had arranged to have one of her teammates nearby at all times to make sure she followed the doctor's orders to the letter. It was sweet but annoying.

When there were only two days left on her restrictions she could barely contain her excitement. She had been warned that occasional twinges of pain were to be expected for a few more months and to neither avoid it nor push through it. When she felt it she had to take a break and avoid straining herself in the same way for a few more hours. All she heard was 'You can play with Crescent Rose again.'

By the time she could swing her weapon without too much pain she had four sparring matches set up every day for a month. She felt weak, out of shape and it was driving her mad. Three of the daily matches were against her team, they insisted on that since they would know when to go easy whether she liked it or not and at least one would be overseeing her other match until she had no more pain from moving her back too much.

Their constant attention and worrying was annoying but it was also nice. It was like having three big brothers always looking out for her. Although the one that irritated her the most was Cardin. He watched her more carefully than the others. Neither of them had told the other two about what had happened, about the threats to their lives. While he was most alert to any sign she may go after Torchwick and his cronies, he also pushed her hardest in a fight.

Inevitably, by the end of each day she was exhausted and everything hurt. More than once that month she fell asleep at dinner and woke up in her own bed, carefully tucked in.

Yang visited more often even though she made no secret of disliking Ruby's team. She refused to believe they were anything more than immature jerks who were corrupting her sweet, innocent little sister. Her visits usually ended with Ruby kicking her out for some hateful remark toward or about the guys. It hurt that they were more like family than her real sister but they never criticized her for being a little different. Yang got more and more vocal about their bad influence until she just started pretending she was elsewhere while hiding in her makeshift little room when Yang came to visit.

Once her back had fully healed and she could no longer feel twinges no matter what she did, Cardin pulled her aside and checked to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Hey... I got us a tutor."

"What?" She stared at him blankly, her whole team was near top of their class. They spent her time in the hospital pushing harder to comprehend lessons so they could teach her since she wanted to maintain her good grades. She pushed them to keep it up, appealing to their competitiveness and egos to make it work.

"One of the seniors is the hero sort, too. I talked her into giving us extra fighting lessons. She can teach the more advanced techniques. We have to keep it a secret, though. She'd probably get in trouble with the professors and... we don't want _them_ finding out."

"Really?" Advanced fighting techniques... "_Really!?"_

He grinned as she hugged him, not releasing until he gasped for breath.

"When do we start?!"

"Tomorrow. Her family has a place in town and she said the basement is large enough to use. We're going to take books so it looks like regular study sessions if anyone is watching."

"This is soooooooo awesome! Thanks, Cardin!" She beamed at him, her brain racing through all the possibilities and sparring matches she had seen between older students.

"Just be ready to go as soon as class is over."

She nodded cheerfully and forced herself to go through the motions of an average day.


	8. Chapter 8

Natalie looked back and forth between Ruby and Cardin. "You said she was young but... jeez..."

He shrugged. "Old enough to get the attention of the wrong people."

"Yeah, I heard." She sighed and gave Ruby a pitying smile. "Once people like that become aware of you there really isn't a way out unless you get a whole new identity. Chances are you'll have a target painted on your back for the rest of your life and the least I can do is help make sure you're prepared to defend yourself."

"Thanks." Ruby smiled. "I'm hoping they won't mess with me again. I could have handled just a few guys, I've done it before, but that time I kinda stumbled on some kind of base or something and there were just too many."

"Well, there are some techniques for dealing with large numbers and a few other tricks I learned that the school doesn't really teach." She smiled. "Though I hope you will keep all this to yourselves until you learn it in class. I really can't afford to get in trouble for this... but I can't leave you two vulnerable to attacks from thugs like that."

Three months later Ruby was more frustrated than ever. They had been training with Natalie three times a week and had made a lot of progress. They learned a lot of things that would have been picked up in later years at school but also some things that would be frowned on, they learned to fight dirty in the name of survival.

Ruby didn't like it, a lot of it was really mean stuff that just seemed overboard... but if she had to, she was sure she could use it. With everything she had learned she had no doubt she could survive if not win in a fight just like the one that hospitalized her. That was both comforting and the greatest source of irritation she had.

She could do it. She could take them on and win...

"Don't."

She sighed and let her head fall with a thump to the table. How did he do that? "I'm not going to!"

"You're thinking pretty hard about it." Cardin said as he dropped into the chair across from her.

"It's a really hard math problem." She muttered without looking up.

"That's your history homework." He pointed out.

"Fine. I was thinking about it. Happy?" She glared at the smug smile that contrasted sharply with the concern in his eyes. "I can daydream without following through."

"That's how obsession and insanity start. You need to at least try to let it go or you'll end up doing something stupid."

"Yeah, like you don't think about it." She grumbled. How could he _not_ think about getting rid of the people who threaten his family if they even _think _he may betray them?

"It's a fun thought once in a while but I know enough to know we can't handle them. Not either of us alone or even working together with Natalie and her team. Ruby, we've only seen the local branch of whatever is going on. That is an international crime syndicate... Even if we take out all of them here, more will come. This is the kind of group that would destroy Beacon completely to make a point. You _have_ to let it go."

"They threatened Yang, Cardin... If it was just me I could put up with it but I can't stand that they will kill her if they think I'm going to be a threat. What about when I graduate? A fully trained threat. You think they'll just shrug it off?" She pushed, getting more angry by the second as she always did when she thought about that threat. Ruby may not always get along with her sister but she was still the person she loved the most.

"I know... That kind of threat usually works. They didn't understand the kind of person you are. Try not to worry, though. I've been giving it some thought and I may have figured out a way to deal with this."

"Really?" She blinked. "What can we do?"

"It's not something you can help with. Just keep doing what you're doing and get to graduation in one piece, alright?" He gave her another of those irritating smug smiles. "Leave it to me."

She rolled her eyes and threw an eraser at him but even after he left she had an uneasy feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

Cardin stopped going to the 'tutoring' sessions after that conversation. He spent more time away from the team and then one day they returned from dinner to find his quarter of the room empty.

"What...?" Ruby stared at the abnormally pristine bed, stunned.

"Did he say anything about leaving to you?" Dove asked uncertainly.

"No." Ruby shook her head and spun back toward the hall. "He must have gotten expelled or something but even then he would have said something or left a note..."

She left Dove and Sky behind as she ran to the Headmaster's office. The door was open and Professor Ozpin didn't even look up as she skidded to a stop just inside.

"Hello, Ruby. Have a seat."

"What happened?" She managed as she dropped into the chair across from him and started to catch her breath.

"Mr. Winchester has withdrawn from Beacon. We are remaining alert for possibilities for your new partner. There are a few transfer requests now under consideration."

"Why? I don't want a new partner! Why did he leave?"

"I asked the same question. Why leave? He seemed to be improving in more than simply skill and information retention. All he would say is that he had personal reasons. If you believe your team is strong enough with only three members I will not force a fourth upon you but it would be wise to at least meet and consider possible replacements."

"Why didn't he tell me?" She asked weakly, angry with how upset she was. He annoyed her a lot, his arrogance as almost intolerable sometimes but he was her friend... The only one who really understood what happened and he had abandoned her. The partner that was supposed to be by her side for the duration of their time at Beacon...

"I'm sorry, Ruby." He said softly. "I did try to convince him to stay."

"Was he sad? Did he seem upset about anything?" She asked, grasping for anything that would make sense of this.

"Not openly." He sighed, shaking his head. "He looked determined. I would like to think he will change his mind and return."

She nodded, dragged herself up and trudged out of the office without saying goodbye. He said he had a plan... To leave it to him...

_He changed his mind._

She froze as the thought rose from the chaos in her brain. He couldn't have... He wouldn't be so stupid...

She pulled out her scroll as she started running and sent a message to what was left of her team. "Front gates _now_ or I go alone."

They were closer than she was and she meant it. She had promised if she went running off she wouldn't go alone. As much as she didn't want to involve them, she had to make good on that promise.

As expected they were waiting and fell in beside her since she didn't slow down to talk to them. She wasn't sprinting this time, pacing herself for the distance. "I may know where to find him... Have to see..."

Dove watched her with concern but said nothing. When they were a couple of blocks from the warehouse she slowed to a walk to make sure she was ready if there was a repeat of the last visit there.

"Why would he be out here?" Sky asked as he looked around at the long street of industrial buildings and cookie cutter warehouses.

She sighed, slowing her walk even more. How much could she safely tell them? "I'm probably wrong. I hope I am. I wasn't entirely honest with people after that attack. I know where I was attacked and I think he might be there. Just... Wait here and come if you hear a fight. If I'm wrong I'll be back in a few minutes and we'll talk about the future of the team on the way back."

"Whether you are right or wrong we should be with you." Dove pointed out.

"If I'm right... Guys... I don't want you involved any more than necessary. Please just trust me and don't come closer unless you hear a shot." After a moment and a silent consultation they nodded. Dove looked upset, though he remained in place, she headed for the warehouse hoping to find it empty, hoping to find him waiting to explain, hoping for anything... And nothing.

He wouldn't have joined them... couldn't have after everything that happened. He wouldn't betray her like that. She cursed silently as she saw one of the small doors in the side of the building was ajar. Not a good sign.

She opened it only as far as she had to in order to slip in, taking slow steps forward as she surveyed the room. There were lines of crates, each marked with the Schnee company logo, but no sound of movement, no sign of life. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. After a moment she turned and the door clanged shut, the sound echoing to announce her trapped status. Standing between her and the door was Roman Torchwick, his expression serious but his eyes betraying his amusement.

"You aren't very good with instructions are you, Red?" He asked, taking a step toward her.

"I'm not here because of all this. I don't care. I just want to know where Cardin is. Why he left." She said, standing her ground.

"Well, he's not here. But... I may be able to put your mind at rest." He smirked and spun his cane casually. "He joined up. Off at headquarters being trained. If the had any dreams of betrayal, which I figured was likely, it'll be taken care of. And he left because of _you_."

"What? No! I would never have wanted him to!" She protested.

"We don't always get what we want, do we?" He laughed, mocking her pain at the thought of him becoming just another thief. "Yeah, he came to us begging to take him in, to spare the one person he cared about as much as himself. I voted we just leave you crippled, incapable of turning on us later. He can be persuasive, though. He got hold of the right ears and convinced them that if he was accepted you would behave yourself. You wouldn't interfere. He claimed you really learned a lesson from our last visit. I don't believe him. I think you're an idealistic little fool. Unfortunately they insist you be given a chance. If you want to honor the memory of your departed friend, you'll run along and kill Grimm for the rest of your days. Keep your nose out of human business. Got it?"

She nodded numbly. He grinned and stepped back to open the door for her. "Watch yourself, Red. I won't hesitate to take you out if you get involved again. He can only shield you so much. He also insisted I make it known that if you turn on us it will only be you who suffers for it. Your family and friends are safe as long as they keep out of it, too."

She walked quickly through the door, not wanting to give that man the satisfaction of seeing the tears that welled up. He sacrificed his freedom, his future... Cardin was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

She stumbled down the road, her brain kept skipping like a bad music file. _To spare the one person he cared about as much as himself... to spare the one person he cared about as much as himself... to spare the one person he cared about as much as himself..._

He was gone because of her. He was so annoying... but when she thought about it everything made sense. Of course he cared... He was just too stupid to show it like a normal person. The tears she had been fighting overwhelmed her and when she felt Dove's arm around her shoulders, she clung to him and cried.

By the time she calmed down they were back in their room and she was perched on the edge of Sky's bed. "What happened?" Dove asked once she had stopped crying. "I take it your guess was right?"

She nodded. "He joined the dust thieves."

"What." Sky stared at her blankly, unable to comprehend the suggestion.

"You guys have to swear you won't talk about this to anyone else... Seriously, they'd kill all of us if they knew you knew."

"I swear." Dove said without hesitation.

After a moment Sky nodded. "Me, too."

"The night I got attacked I stumbled across one of their shipments. After that first time I ran them out of the dust shop they decided to just... get rid of me. Cardin saved me. After that we were both threatened. They said if I got involved again they would kill Yang then you guys." She sniffed and slumped, not wanting to think about this anymore. "Cardin... he... He went to them and promised to join them if they would lift the threat against the people I care about. He knew how much it bothered me. How much I wanted to go after them in spite of it and how miserable I would be if any of you got hurt or killed because of it."

"I can't believe he actually did something selfless." Sky blurted, shrinking under Dove's glare. Ruby hiccuped as a laugh and sob tried to escape at the same time. He was right, though. If she hadn't heard otherwise she probably would have assumed the worst.

"It's my fault... If I hadn't hit him he wouldn't have run off and we wouldn't have run into those people." She pulled her legs up and rested her forehead on her knees. "I'm a terrible leader."

"No, you're not." Sky said firmly. "So you lost your temper. So what? People do that all the time. He deserved it. I mean, can you imagine if _he_ had been the leader? He wouldn't have listened to you about anything. We'd probably all be expelled by now. He is where he is because of his own decisions. Don't blame yourself for it."

Ruby stared at him, she was pretty sure that was the most he had ever spoken at one time. She knew he wasn't shy, he just didn't talk much.

"He's right. Don't let it get to you. Now, what were you saying earlier about the future of the team?"

She gave Dove a brief grateful smile for his attempt at distraction. "Professor Ozpin said that there are a few students looking to transfer in and if we are willing, he'll assign one to the empty spot in our team. We don't have to. I mean, you guys are both good fighters and we work well enough together we could probably manage fine without anyone..."

"As true as that may be we should consider it." Dove said after a moment of thought. "We are at a strategic disadvantage and while we could overcome it if we work hard enough... Why do that if we can remove the disadvantage?"

Sky nodded and Ruby sighed. "It just feels wrong to be thinking about replacing Cardin the day he leaves, you know?"

"I'm sure Professor Ozpin wouldn't mind giving us a few days to come to adjust." Dove reassured her. She nodded and hugged him. "Thanks, guys."

"Get some sleep." Sky smiled. "We'll deal with this in the morning."

Ruby nodded, forced a smile and trudged to her bed, dropping in to it with a heavy sigh. An odd crinkling sound from her pillow quickly brought her back up to a sitting position as she plunged a hand under it. She held the small folded note with pained relief. He hadn't left without a goodbye after all.

_Don't._

_Don't even think about coming after me, Ruby. I'm sorry to leave like this but it's the only way to make it stop. Stay at Beacon and become the best huntress ever. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Thanks for everything._

She read the note a dozen times, not sure how to feel about it. It hardly sounded like him at all but she knew it was. She knew that handwriting, that annoying 'don't' of his. Torchwick had been right... He did this for her. She still had no idea how to feel about it.

"I heard Cardin got booted." Yang said with a smirk as she appeared beside Ruby between classes. "What happened?"

Her temper flared and she had to fight not to tell Yang that his leaving may have saved her life. "He didn't get kicked out, he just left. I know you don't like him but he IS my friend and I miss him. Just leave me alone."

Yang stared, surprised at the sincerity. Once she accepted it she hugged Ruby tightly. "I'm sorry! That was insensitive. I didn't realize you _actually_ liked the guy. I thought you were just defending your team like a good leader."

She relaxed and returned her sisters' hug. "They really aren't bad once you get to know them. Cardin was really irritating sometimes but deep down he was a good person. I wish I'd had a chance to convince him to act like it around other people."

"Why did he leave like that, then?" She asked, finally releasing Ruby from her inescapable hug.

"He just said 'personal reasons' according to Professor Ozpin." She said vaguely.

"Awww... Sorry, little sis. Will you get a new partner?"

"Probably. I'm not really in a big rush, though."

"Well, if you need to talk you know where to find me." Yang smiled reassuringly and skipped ahead to rejoin her waiting teammates.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby insisted Dove and Sky be present for the new student interviews. They watched a live feed set up for them and debated each person. In the end they agreed upon a quiet girl who wielded a staff. She didn't seem overly friendly and that was what decided it for Ruby. She didn't want to make new friends and didn't want anyone else prying into her life.

By the end of the day Mezza was moved in. Her dark blue hair formed a curtain blocking much of her face from view. Most of her possessions were crates of books. The first hour was tense as everyone stared at everyone else with no idea what to say. Ruby's partition curtain had come down and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. It made the room feel larger but it was weird not being able to close herself off.

"Let's go spar." Dove suggested. Sky nodded and Mezza shrugged. Ruby led the way outside and they chose the fight order. Once that was decided, Mezza pulled a hair band from a groove in her staff, had her blue locks tied back and was ready to fight in the space of a heartbeat.

Dove was sparring with her first since he had excellent control with the sword. Ruby worried the staff against her scythe just wouldn't be fair. She felt another pang as she realized she wouldn't get to tease Cardin after beating him while sparring anymore.

By the time she brought her focus back to the fight it was already well under way and she wasn't as sure this girl would be outmatched by Crescent Rose anymore. She was fast and confident when fighting, she showed none of the passive uncertainty she had displayed before. It was like she came alive.

Dove ended up flat on his back with the end of the staff against his throat. He stared up at Mezza in shocked silence for a moment then gave her a wide grin. "Good match."

She nodded and pulled the hair band out, the curtain of darkness descended again as she stepped away to make room for Ruby and Sky. Ruby watched her for a moment longer, Mezza now seemed like a passive doll again. It was almost creepy.

By the end of the session they had all fought each other and it left Ruby with more questions. On the way back to the dorms she fell back to walk beside Mezza. "Where did you transfer from?"

"Home. My father was a hunter. He was training me until..." She trailed off and looked down, her hair completely hid her face.

"Sorry..." Ruby said awkwardly. No wonder she was so good. She pushed away the terrible thought that it would be good to have a more advanced opponent now that Cardin was gone.

Over the next few days everyone began to relax around each other but Ruby found it harder to return to her old cheerful self. The enthusiasm just didn't come as it once did. She did what she could to be a good leader, forcing smiles and helping Mezza get caught up on the paperwork she was way behind on. The girl was a great fighter and had no trouble with anything dealing directly with the Grimm, it was just history and geography trivia she really had trouble with.

Yang always seemed to be within yelling distance. It was sweet but annoying. How much she appreciated it depended on the day but mostly she just felt smothered. Of course that was absurd, she stayed well back unless Ruby called her over but knowing it was irrational didn't change anything.

"I'm going for a walk." She muttered to her studying team as she grabbed her cloak. She hadn't gotten more than a few steps down the hall before Mezza fell into step beside her.

They were outside the gates of Beacon before she spoke. Mezza looked up at the gold and orange clouds overhead. "Do you go out this late often?"

"Not really. I just needed to get away for a while, you know?" Ruby shrugged.

"Why were the guys so adamant that I join you?"

"There are subjects we tend to avoid." She answered after a moment. "I had a lapse of judgment a while back and almost got killed. They don't think I should go to town alone. If you hadn't come one of them would have."

"I heard something about an attack. Glad you're alright."

Ruby nodded, not sure how to take Mezza's words. They were what she would expect anyone to say but there was so little sincerity that she could tell it was just politeness.

They wandered in silence as the color drained from the sky. She knew they should head back but she really didn't want to. Part of her just wanted to start running and not stop. Everything just felt _wrong_ now.

"You really miss your old teammate, don't you?" Mezza asked after almost an hour of Ruby's gloomy silence.

She nodded. "I never would have thought I would. He was an arrogant jerk most of the time... but he _was_ getting better. Just like Dove and Sky did. They were all a little mean when we first met but... they grew up."

"Yeah, I haven't heard a lot of good things about the guy who left from others but you three seem nice."

Ruby shrugged. She really hadn't heard what other students had to say but she hadn't really listened, either. "Thanks."

She slowed to a stop, glancing around at the painfully familiar street. The abandoned house stared at her with empty windows. The top of the garden wall was faintly visible in the back yard. Forcing her head to turn forward again, she resumed walking. Those days were over. No more laughing and joking, watching the guys act like drunken idiots.

There just seemed to be no escape, no peace anywhere. Further depressed, she turned them back to Beacon so she could escape to a world of dreams where things would be better.


	12. Chapter 12

They went for evening walks more often in the months after that, sometimes just her and Mezza, sometimes the whole team. She still had trouble understanding the new girl but it was also hard to want to get to know her better after what happened with Cardin.

The others were concerned about her growing depression but there wasn't much she could do to ease their worries. She did her best to pretend she was fine but it didn't work with the people who knew her well.

She and Mezza were wandering downtown one night, the girl periodically handing her a cookie in an attempt to lighten her mood, when they heard a commotion not far away. Mezza grabbed her hand and pulled her along to find out what was going on.

When they turned the corner she saw the all too familiar suits of the henchmen, the flash of orange hair and white coat... It was _them_.

Mezza fell into a fighting stance and shouted. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Torchwick turned, his unconcerned expression became one of amusement as he focused on Ruby. He completely ignored Mezza and motioned for his men to keep going but pick up the pace. They were emptying a weapon shop's contents into a van.

Ruby felt Mezza tense to charge and grabbed her arm. "No."

"What?!" Mezza swung around to stare at her in disbelief. "Come on! We can take these guys!"

"No." She repeated with some effort. Mezza was right and that ate at her. Working together she had no doubt they could take out the whole team... she could take down Torchwick before he could kill anyone else. It took every ounce of her willpower to step back, pulling Mezza with him.

"Are you insane? You're going to let them get away with this?" Mezza demanded.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked as the last of the men piled in the vehicle. "Thanks, Red! Nice to see you again!"

Waves of rage washed over her as he blew her a kiss with his free hand while he held on to the side of the vehicle speeding away from them with the other. It was a moment before she realized she wasn't breathing and Crescent Rose was in her hands. She forced herself to take slow, deep breaths. Reminded herself that she would accomplish nothing by chasing them down and seeing how many pieces she could cut that man into.

"Ruby..." Mezza said, watching her from a safe distance. "Are you okay?"

"No. I don't think I ever will be." She said softly, putting her weapon away.

"So, what just happened?" She asked uneasily, watching Ruby as if expecting her to lose control at any second. "Why did you help them?"

She cringed, not wanting to think of it in those terms but they could have shot out the tires of the van and at least prevented those people from increasing their collection of weapons.

"I've run into them a few times in the past." She admitted, turning to head back to Beacon. Once Mezza was walking beside her she continued. "I got in their way one time too many and... If I interfere again they will have me killed. I know we could have stopped them but that wasn't the whole group and they are watching, waiting for me to do something. I hate it but there isn't anything I can do."

"So you're just going to do nothing." She said distastefully. "A true huntress is fearless, willing to risk her life for the greater good."

"I'm not a huntress yet! I'm a student!" Ruby snapped as tears welled up. She was shocked at how much it stung to hear the words spoken out loud. They circled her mind almost constantly and had been ever since her hospital stay. "What good will it do for me to attack one small portion of a large organization knowing I won't survive long afterward even if I win the battle? These aren't honorable people, they would find a way to kill me even if it meant others died, too. I want to go after them so bad it hurts but I can't do it until I'm fully trained and have everything I need to _actually_ make a difference!"

"You know as well as I do that there is nothing more you can learn at Beacon." She said quietly. "Not anything that will help with something like this. You know more about fighting than anyone else in our class - none of them are as much of a challenge even when I hold back. I've seen enough to know that if the exam was based entirely on skill, you'd be a certified huntress by the end of the night. There are advantages to having the attention of your prey - you know where they are looking. That makes it possible for people they don't know to watch to set up an ambush."

"Use myself as bait?" She frowned but saw the wisdom in her words. It might be possible...

"Done the right way it can minimize danger." She shrugged.

Ruby nodded, clinging to the idea that she may be able to do something after all.

A week was the longest she was able to hold on to Mezza's idea without acting on it. She had to do something. She felt less and less like herself the longer she went on with her regular life knowing Cardin was suffering for her sake. She had to save him. He didn't want her going after him but maybe she could help without doing so.

She stared at the heavy door, one hand poised to knock. There was no going back if she did this...

Ruby closed her eyes and knocked. Better to take a chance and fail than to live in torment. A moment later Professor Ozpin called a welcome and she stepped in, closing the door behind her. She had given this a lot of thought since her talk with Mezza and she was prepared.

"Are you okay, Miss Rose?" Professor Ozpin asked, watching with concern as she strode over to his desk and handed him a note.

_Are you absolutely sure this room is private? _

_What I have to talk about can not be overheard._

He frowned but nodded. "It is safe to speak here. What's wrong?"

She sat, all the words she had practiced scattered now that she had committed herself. "I... I..." She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and talked fast as she released her breath. "That time I got hurt I stumbled across the dust smugglers and they tried to kill me but Cardin saved me and while I was in the hospital they threatened to kill me if I got in their way again and I can't stand knowing that they are out there hurting people and I saw them again and they mocked me and I have to do something about it but I can't and..."

He waited patiently as she gasped for breath. Now that the worst of it was out it was easier to think. "I know they are watching me and waiting for me to slip up, waiting for me to lose my temper and... and I think I probably will. I was so angry last time and I just... I have to do something. I know Professor Goodwitch is trying to catch them so maybe I can help? I know it's dangerous but at least this way you guys will be around so it won't be as bad if things go wrong..."

"I've been wondering what had you so upset. I imagine there were similar threats to Cardin. His withdrawal makes more sense taking that into account. I do wish you had said something sooner, though." He sat back in his chair.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think it would be so hard to deal with." She admitted, studying the grain of the wood in his desk. She hated that sound of disappointment and couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "I thought I could handle it alone but I can't. Please... let me help. I know they expect me to snap and attack them... I'm pretty sure that Roman Torchwick guy is trying to push me in to it. If they are focused on me maybe some other hunters can swarm in and catch him. I know there's a lot more going on than a little dust smuggling but I don't know how much."

"I don't think it is wise to endanger one of our students for little more than a _chance_ of learning something more." He said after a moment.

"I... I can't just sit around doing nothing, Professor. If I can't help officially, I'll just do what I can on my own. I'm going to be in danger either way but I have a better chance of doing some good if I have people watching my back. I can't ask my team to risk their lives over this." She stood, her confidence growing with each word. He may not be able to allow her to help officially but he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't let her go alone, either. "If they think for one minute I'm trying to do something that will interfere with their plans they _will_ try to kill me. If they find out about this conversation it will be enough for them... They are terrible people and someone _has_ to stop them. I can either help you do it or I can be just another charge brought against them when they are caught."

She turned and walked out, Professor Ozpin watched her go in grave silence. Unofficial it would have to be.


	13. Chapter 13

That night she snuck out of the room after her team fell asleep. She left a note under her pillow knowing that if she died they would find it when cleaning her stuff out. She felt bad but it wasn't right to get them killed because she couldn't ignore people like Roman Torchwick.

No one stopped her. After what she had said she had no doubt Professor Ozpin wouldn't abandon her. Surely there was someone following, watching. It would have been nice to have confirmation but if this was going to work she would have to indulge in that uncertainty and pretend she had no hope of backup. She was going to die... but she wasn't going alone.

She was familiar with the city after all their walks so she considered the best places to go, the best way to do this. First she walked to the docks and sat at the end of the pier. It didn't take much effort to look unhappy as she silently cleaned Crescent Rose and made sure it was in good repair. She knew it was, of course, but she had to let the spies see. This would give the Professors time to prepare as well.

Once she had finished that she stood and headed for the warehouse that started all this misery. Half an hour later she was glaring up at the big rolling door that formed the better part of the front wall. She took a deep breath, pulled out Crescent Rose and started running. Sparks flew as she hooked the blade under the door and wrenched, pulling it through the screaming metal in a curve. On the far side she angled down again and smiled as a large portion of the bottom of the door fell away to reveal the stolen items within.

She didn't stop running, though. They would be after her now but she knew where she was going. It wasn't long before cars began turning on to the street behind her and occasional bangs alerted her that she was being shot at. Now and then she would tap in to her semblance to move forward and zigzag so she wouldn't be an easy target but she was making sure she could be tracked by everyone.

On the edge of the oldest part of the city was a neighborhood most folks avoided. Bumpy streets, abandoned buildings, questionable residents... and a perfect dead end alley. She turned down that alley and spun at the end. Here she had some amount of control, they couldn't surround her and even if they did, it would put them too close to avoid her scythe. This was her best chance to survive.

She stood waiting as cars skidded to a stop and the enemy gathered at the far end to decide the best method of attack. She watched the rooftops as well but it would be impossible for a sniper to remain hidden up there. No matter their course of attack she would have time to react.

"They overestimated your intelligence, Red." Torchwick said as he stepped around the corner. He looked infuriatingly pleased. "What do you think you'll accomplish here? You're outnumbered and you've blocked yourself in. It'll just be a matter of time before you get tired. Even if you somehow get out alive you will be living on borrowed time."

"You think you're telling me something I don't know?" She glared at him. Did he really think she hadn't spent the last few months going over this?

"Kids just keep getting dumber these days." He said with feigned dismay as he gestured to one of the henchmen. This time his buddies were all dressed to match him, white suits, black hats and glasses.

"Don't." The man said in a painfully familiar voice. She hadn't recognized him in the stupid uniform that made him just another anonymous goon.

She tightened her grip on Crescent Rose. "I'm a hero, remember, Cardin? A hero can't ignore criminals... and a huntress can't let monsters roam free. I'd rather die than live with this always on the edge of my awareness. _Him_ taunting me, knowing I can't do anything about it."

"How determined are you, Red?" Torchwick asked with a smirk. "Think you can actually kill people? People who just follow orders because they know there is no way out?"

"Everyone has a choice. If they choose to attack me for having the courage they lack, that's their choice." She said, watching Cardin, hoping he would set an example and fight as her partner again.

"Wouldn't get your hopes up too much, there." Torchwick grinned. "We have an excellent re-education facility."

She watched Cardin's still expression and shook her head. "Don't."

Torchwick laughed and gestured, the henchmen flooded forward around her motionless ex-partner. Then there was chaos and she lost track of everything. She hoped he would maintain enough control of himself to stay out of the fight but there were so many people, so many weapons aimed at her that it was all she could do to keep Crescent Rose between her and them.

The extra fighting lessons had paid off and gave her an edge most of Torchwick's men didn't expect and couldn't defend against. She did her best not to kill but there were drawbacks to the confined space. Where were the Professors?

Time ceased to exist, whether it was only moments or hours she couldn't tell. Her only thought became defending against the next attack and she had to use her semblance more often than she would have liked to block shots from snipers on the other side of the street.

All too soon she realized Torchwick was right. She may have taken down a lot of his men but she would be worn out before she got them all and the whole time he had been watching. When there were no more henchmen to deal with, he would be fully rested and she knew he was a good fighter.

Her arms were aching by the time the last man fell, her arms and legs bloody from attacks she couldn't completely deflect. Still, she felt no pain through her adrenaline and fury. She advanced on Torchwick, her spinning scythe knocking away shots from his cane. He seemed entirely unconcerned, speaking softly to the still motionless Cardin beside him. The dark glasses and hat hid his expression but she could see sweat trailing down his face as if he had been fighting the whole time.

She had to lean on her semblance again as the shots became more rapid until the exhaustion began to assert itself and she was on her back, her left shoulder screaming in agony.

"Aww, too bad, Red." Torchwick laughed, pointing the cane at her head. "It's been fun. Goodbye."

She glared at him, watched as his finger tightened on the trigger... and then there was darkness as the shot rang out and Cardin fell beside her, blood staining the shredded remains of his shirt.

"You stupid bastard..." Torchwick snarled. He took a breath to say more but a shout from one of the snipers turned him around. "Damn... he was supposed to stall them longer. Guess you get to breathe a little longer. One of you, anyway."

With a short bark of a laugh he sprinted out of the alley. Cardin gasped, ripping the glasses off as he craned his neck to look at her. "Don't."

"Don't _what?!_" She demanded in a burst of frustration, unable to move, unable to help him, barely even able to talk through the pain and exhaustion.

"...cry..." He reached out and took her hand, a bright flash of aura filled the alley and her pain was gone. She sat up and reached out to Cardin - she had to get him to the hospital... but he was still.

"No... nonono..." Once again her rage brought her to her feet. They stole her partner, her friend, her brother, twice. This time she couldn't get him back and Torchwick would suffer for that. She sent a silent thanks to Cardin's soul for the second wind and used her semblance to try and catch up to the fleeing enemy.

She saw Professor Goodwitch and a few other hunters in the distance approaching fast and fired a shot from Crescent Rose to let them know where she was. Farther down the street she could see the flicker of lights on a white coat clearly not chosen for its strategic value and she pushed to get close enough to get a clear shot.

Aura healing wasn't permanent so she had to make this quick, had to get to a hospital before it wore off. As soon as she was sure he was within range she took aim and shot, smiling with satisfaction as it took out one of his knees and he tumbled.

She ran the rest of the way under her own power, watching him try to get back up but there was no moving quickly with one leg and only a cane.

"Because of you I had to kill people... I'm a _killer_ now." She said as she approached. He turned and for the first time there was fear in his eyes. "In all my life there is only one person I've ever actually wanted to kill and that happened just a few minutes ago. I just wanted to stop you... but you killed him. It's been fun. Goodbye."

He started to say something but her scythe flashed and his head fell away as his body collapsed. She didn't feel the satisfaction or relief she expected as she looked down at the corpse of the man who tormented her for far too long. She just felt tired and guilty for any fatal injuries she might have caused his poor lackeys.

"Ruby? Are you alright?" Professor Goodwitch called as she caught up. "Is that...?"

"Roman Torchwick." She nodded. "He... He killed Cardin... and I'm going to need to get to the hospital soon."

With the immediate danger passed she could feel the exhaustion pressing in again. "Need a guard... They will try to kill me..."

Her shoulder began to ache as the professor called for a car to get her there fast. She quickly fell into a painful stupor and was unable to focus on much of what happened around her.

When at last the world came back into focus she was lying in a hospital bed with Professor Goodwitch reading nearby. When she tried to sit up the pain in her shoulder made her head spin and she fell back again.

"You shouldn't move too much just yet." The professor said as she looked up. "That was a pretty bad wound."

"Yeah." Everything that happened came rushing back and it felt like a heavy weight fell on her chest. Cardin was dead and she was a murderer. In spite of his order, she couldn't stop crying.

"Are you alright?"

Ruby shook her head. The professor shifted the chair closer and took her hand. "It's a hard life you have chosen. Most do not understand until after they graduate. A hunter's life is not all 'romantic' and 'cool' as you thought before coming to Beacon. It is full of pain and death. You will be hurt often and you will lose people you care about. If you wish to change your mind and leave the school no one will blame you."

She shook her head. "It's too late. Those people have me targeted. They won't leave me alone until either they get taken down or I do. I have to fight them. They won't wait for me to finish training now."

"No, I doubt they will. You have proven yourself to be a formidable enemy. More so than would be expected from a first year student. I'm quite curious how you managed so much alone."

"Well... Cardin kinda arranged for advanced lessons from a senior. Even that wasn't quite enough though. I would have failed without his help. He... died... when he took the shot meant for me. Just before he died he used this aura to heal me so I could go after Torchwick." She closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed the lump in her throat. "What took you so long to get there?"

"There was a large Grimm attacking a town a few hours away. I came as quickly as I could when I got the call."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Goodwitch," Professor Ozpin interrupted from the doorway. "I need a few words in private before the nurse comes with her medication. They said she will not be available to speak until tomorrow after that due to the sedation."

"Of course." She smiled and squeezed Ruby's hand. "There will always be someone here to watch over you. Don't worry, you'll be okay."

Ruby forced a smile as Professor Ozpin sat but it quickly fell away as she remembered something she had heard. "Before he ran off Torchwick said someone was supposed to have been stalling the hunters. Whoever it was may have released the Grimm."

"Yes, that is actually what I came here to talk to you about." He said. "You are right, of course. The Grimm was a diversion but it was freed a bit too soon."

An icy chill ran up her spine as he turned a strange smile on her. She swallowed hard, her voice barely a whisper. "You are working with them..."

"Don't be absurd. _They_ work for _me_. I really am sorry it turned out this way but you did choose to ignore the warnings. We can't have you causing further setbacks so I'm afraid this is goodbye for now. You'll have plenty of time to think about where your loyalty will lie before you wake up."

She took a breath to scream but his hand was over her mouth and she felt a pinch in her side. She glanced down to see an empty syringe in his other hand.

"Don't worry, Ruby. As promised you are the only one that will pay the price for your decisions." He said soothingly. Whatever that was, it worked fast and she felt herself becoming sluggish and heavy. After a moment he released her but she couldn't take a deep enough breath to call for help.

"Goodnight." He smiled and slipped out as a nurse entered.

"Oz... pin..." She struggled to get her tongue to cooperate.

"Yes, I know, honey." The nurse said comfortingly. She patted Ruby's hand. "Don't worry, we'll wake you up once everything is as it should be."

Her silent screams followed her into a dark, dreamless sleep.


End file.
